


An Awkward Encounter

by Garecc



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pottsfielders cut down some trees oh no, The Beast is Very Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: The Beast mistakes a random cat for Enoch. That's it. That's the entire fic.





	An Awkward Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OodleMcDoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OodleMcDoodle/gifts).



> I forced my friend to read a bunch of Beast fic because reasons and they wanted a fic where the beast mixed up Enoch and a random cat so i wrote it.

The Beast angrily paced the border between his forest, waiting for Enoch to make an appearance.   
Some of the autumn spirits people had cut down a patch of his forest.   
He demanded payment.   
It felt like ages before, a black cat padded towards him. It's whiskers flicking at him.   
“Enoch. You've finally shown yourself.”   
Enoch jumped on the fence, peering at him.    
“No greeting?”   
Enoch’s tail flicked towards him.   
Beast nodded, that was good enough he supposed.   
“Some of your people have chopped down some of my trees. I demand payment.”   
Enoch was staring somewhere into the darkness of his woods. Enoch jumped off the fence and padded along the border.   
“Enoch, your people crossed into my territory and stole from me.”   
Enoch's tail flicked in the direction he was walking.   
“Do you already have  recompense?”   
He kept walking, so Beast followed.   
Enoch stopped suddenly, Beast paused. “Are your people bringing something?”   
Enoch began licking his stomach. The Beast recoiled. “Enoch? Can you get on with this? This is serious.”   
Enoch made no move to respond “Will you say something, Enoch!”   
Something tapped his shoulder, Beast whirled around.    
Enoch stood there, a ribbon pulling away. “Sorry to startle you, Mr. Hope..”    
What.   
Enoch, in his maypole skin, glanced, if you could call it that, at the cat.   
What.   
"Ah... Mr. Hope. Am I interrupting something? It's come to my attention that a few of my people cut down some of your trees, I am terribly sorry for the intrusion. But, I could come back later if it's an inconvenience at the moment."   
"No! I was looking for you." Beast managed, trying to hide his shock.   
This was terribly embarrassing.   
"Mr. Hope, did you mistake that feline for my cat skin? Because, I assure you, I am right here-"   
"No. I did not.” Beast cut him off, walking away from the cat. “Now, let's discuss repayment for the trees, shall we?"   
  



End file.
